A. Field
The present invention relates to a method for setting weaving parameters for weaving machines and to a control system.
B. Related Art
It is known with respect to weaving machines to store in a control unit of the weaving machine such weaving parameters as the pressure and/or the rate of compressed air fed to a nozzle, the beginning and/or the duration of the feed of compressed air to the nozzle, the time a filling is severed, the time a filling is released at the prewinder and other weaving parameters.
It is known from the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,458,726 and 4,673,004 to use regulation to change certain weaving parameters as a function of the measured time of arrival of a filling at a stop motion in order to assure that an ensuing filling shall arrive at a given moment within the weaving cycle.
It is furthermore known to specify standard weaving-parameter values for predetermined weaving rates or angular speeds of the weaving machine for given yarns to be processed and/or for predetermined weaving patterns, and to transmit said standards by means of an insertable chip card or by means of a network to the weaving machine and/or to store said values in the control unit of a particular weaving machine. The weaving-parameter standard values result in a setting by means of which a weaving machine may process a predetermined yarn at a predetermined weaving pattern and at a predetermined weaving rate. Such standard values of the weaving parameters illustratively are empirically ascertained by the weaving-machine manufacturer.
The operator will determine the rate of weaving when a fabric must be made on a weaving machine. Depending on the yarn to be processed and/or the weaving pattern, the operator selects a set of weaving-parameter standard values. Thereupon the operator begins operating the weaving machine at the standard setting, that is with the weaving-parameter standard values. Next the operator optimizes the weaving-parameter values until the machine is able to optimally manufacture a fabric, that is, for instance to make a fabric of optically unobjectionable appearance that shall be woven with minimal air consumption and with a minimal number of ruptured fillings and/or warps.
When weaving with a predetermined pattern containing a filling pattern of different yearns, for example for each different yarn of the fillings there is selected initially in corresponding manner a setting of the standard values of the weaving parameters which subsequently are optimized in the above described manner by the operator. In corresponding manner, binding patterns whereby the warps bind the fillings, warp tensioning patterns or combinations of said patterns may be taken into account in optimization. As a result, optimizing the values of the weaving parameters demands a fair amount of time, especially where different kinds of fillings must be processed using different weaving patterns.
When the operator changes the weaving rate (weaving machine angular speed) for instance to check whether a fabric of the same quality might be woven at a higher speed, he/she again selects a setting comprising a set of standard values of the weaving parameters that relate to said weaving speed. Thereafter the operator must optimize the weaving-parameter values for each kind of filling and/or each kind of binding and/or different warp tension patterns and/or combinations thereof. Such work optimizing the weaving-parameter values requires substantial time and as a result the weaving rates frequently will not be matched to actual conditions.